


Diary of a Light Seastar

by SHSLNerdAndProud



Category: Monster Super League (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLNerdAndProud/pseuds/SHSLNerdAndProud
Summary: Lucy, a Light Seastar, chronicles her day to day experiences with love, drama, and friendship in an empty journal she found in battle. With the guidance of her sister Seraphine, a Fire Staria, and her master Corey (a girl), and her two best friends, navigating through life on a bulky airship is more than possible!





	1. Chapter 1

First of all, happy Easter~!

I apologize for my inactivity (a year's worth, I know), but I have returned with inspiration to last forever! And that inspiration is Monster Super League, an amazing RPG mobile game available for free on iOS and Android! I highly recommend you check it out, you'll be hooked!

So, there isn't anything yet, but I WILL write Chapter 1! Trust me!

-SHSLNerd


	2. Entry 1: I Found You

          Dear Diary,

          Guess what!? I found you while I was at a battle! Master Corey let me keep you, so I'm gonna write in you every day and I'll tell you everything!

          Oh wait, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Lucy, a Light Seastar! And I also have a big sister, a Fire Staria named Seraphine!

          There's also my two best buddies in the whole wide world! There's Miyako-chan, a Dark Nezha, and Kim-chan, a Wood Yaksha. Two of our ship's best healers are a Variant Wood Siren and a Variant Water Cottontails, but I never caught their names.

          The three most popular Astromons on the airship are Penn-senpai, a Fire Arthur, Myrina-senpai, a Water Valkyrie, and Kiamara-senpai, a Wood Nightmare. Penn-senpai and Myrina-senpai are apparently an item, so Kiamara-senpai's kinda lonely. But every once in a while, I work up the courage to try cheering her up with entertainment (this mainly consists of pie-facing Kim-chan). It works! Then she lets me climb on her shield, while Kim-chan storms off to wash her face.

          Well, now that I've introduced everybody, I gotta go tell everybody I found you! You'll be famous, just like Penn-senpai and Myrina-senpai and Kiamara-senpai!

Toodles!    

Lucy


	3. Entry 2: Vulpette and Combat Class

          Dear Diary,

          Silly me! I forgot to introduce one of the most important Astromons on the airship: Vulpette, a fire Ran! She's been with Master Corey from the very start, and is a formidable battle partner, too!

          She's also the ship's combat coach. Kim-chan and Miyako-chan and I take a class with her, plus some other Astromons. Vulpette-sensei told us to knock out Astromons with their SP gauges filled first, so they don't have a chance to attack. One day, she taught us that attacking an Astromon affected by sleep would wake it up.

          To demonstrate, Vulpette-sensei asked for three volunteers, and that one of them had Sleep for a Passive Skill. Miyako-chan reluctantly raised her hand, and a Water Jeanne, who introduced herself as Chelsea, also raised her hand. Finally, I raised my hand. The three of us stood on the battle mat, Chelsea-san and I facing Miyako-chan. Vulpette-sensei then explained the situation.

          "Now, as you can see, Chelsea and Lucy are about to attack Miyako. Chelsea's 3-star Passive Skill is Sleep. The variation of Sleep that she uses grants a 100% chance of going into effect. Chelsea, would you mind attacking Miyako to demonstrate?"

          Chelsea nodded. "Okay!" She then drew forth a small sword, slicing Miyako with it. Because of an Astromon's power, they can't sustain wounds, but Miyako-chan's eyes closed and she fell through the ring, collapsing on the mat. It was SO ADORABLE! She looked all peaceful and stuff!

          Then Vulpette-sensei asked me to attack her and wake her up. So I pointed my starfish at Miyako-chan and it charged at her, firmly ramming into her back. After that, Miyako-chan opened her eyes and stood up in her ring, rising up off the ground again.

          That class was lots of fun! I wanna do a lot more combat classes with Vulpette-sensei in the future! I wanna have loads of fun with the rest of the people in the class!

          Haha, speak of the devil! I gotta go to class! Today we're learning about... VARIANTS! I'm gonna try making new friends today!

Be back soon!

Lucy

          


	4. Entry 3: We Have Been Blessed

          Dear Diary,

          I need to tell you something INSANE! The other day, when Master Corey was performing summons, some sort of golden light burst out of the incubator! Master and I had to shield our eyes. When the light faded, this tall woman with straight blonde hair and an eye patch and and a spear and a blue and gray...bathing suit... _thing!_  Eve said she was a Water Odin, which was incredibly rare, and that we were lucky to summon her! We're calling her Sara. When I approached her and attempted to talk to her, she only smiled and ruffled my hair. Even all-powerful spear ladies must be a little shy at first!

          That day at class, we learned about 5-star Astromons and their incredible power. Then, at the end of class, everybody chipped in to create a welcome banner for Sara-senpai! We drew her in the middle, holding hands with the rest of the class. I drew her and myself! Then, on the back of the banner, we wrote "WELCOME TO OUR AIRSHIP SARA!" Then, after class, the two Cupids in our class tied either end of the banner to something, then the class was free to roam on the airship! I noticed Sara-senpai see the banner and smile, then attempt to talk to Kiamara-senpai. Kia-senpai was actually kind of excited to talk to her, since she doesn't quite have many friends. Miyako-chan and Kim-chan approached me and wanted to talk to Sara-senpai with me. So together, we took a breath and strolled up to her.

          Sara-senpai said she remembered me from the Special Shop, but she never got my name. So, I formally introduced myself as "Lucy, a Light Seastar!" Then Miyako-chan and Kim-chan introduced themselves. Kia-senpai talked about us to Sara-senpai to help her get to know us better. We spent most of the day getting to know Sara-senpai, and she showed us some cool stuff with her spear!

          The next day in class, everybody was approaching Miyako-chan and Kim-chan and I, and they were asking us how we had the confidence to talk to Sara-senpai! That day, the three of us were about as famous as Sara-senpai is now. I would have told you all this earlier, but I was so busy getting to know Sara-senpai that I got distracted! We have been blessed with this amazing encounter!

Don't be mad at me,

Lucy

 


End file.
